


You Can Count on Me

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Dad Bingo [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Morgan Stark Is a Precious Angel, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, What ending of endgame?, fuck the russos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “What the hell?” The reporter shouted, before realizing who was grabbing him.“Leave them alone,” Tony said, his voice coming out like a growl.----Iron Dad Bingo #18- Trope: Protective Tony





	You Can Count on Me

**Author's Note:**

> The eighteenth prompt for my Iron Dad Bingo. This one was Protective Tony. Enjoy!

Tony didn’t like being in New York City. After so many years at the lake house, the noise of New York City annoyed him. It was loud and aggressive. He preferred the calmness of their private cabin. But the city was a necessary evil.   
  
The world needed something to anchor them after those who had disappeared for five years came back. And for New York, that anchor was Stark Industries. So Tony had to be in the city because, as Pepper reminded him, it was his company. He did argue that it was hers as well, now that they were married. But she wasn’t having it. And being in New York at the Tower also meant seeing more of Peter.  
  
He smiled as he watched Peter and Morgan walk ahead of them, Peter holding her hand as the almost five-year-old talked excitedly to him. He sighed happily.  
  
“Penny for your thoughts?” Pepper asked, gently wrapping her hand around his. He smiled at her before glancing back at Peter.  
  
“I just can’t get over seeing them together,” Tony said. It was true. After the Decimation, Tony never thought the scene in front of him was possible. And yet, it was happening right in front of him.   
  
A flash from a camera cut his thoughts short. He immediately put his sunglasses on. He was used to the paparazzi; he’d dealt with them for years. And everyone seemed to want an interview with the hero who saved the universe. Happy stepped in front of him and Pepper, keeping the reporters back. It would’ve been fine and they probably would’ve handled it like normal.   
  
Until he heard Morgan scream in fright.  
  
At the sound of his daughter’s scream, Tony turned wildly. He saw there were reporters swarming around Peter, who was now holding Morgan in his arms. But the teenager also looked overwhelmed. Tony saw panic flash across Peter’s face as he tried to keep Morgan’s face hidden from the flashing lights. Tony ran over and pulled the reporter, who was basically shoving a camera in Peter’s face, backwards.   
  
“What the hell?” The reporter shouted, before realizing who was grabbing him.   
  
“Leave them alone,” Tony said, his voice coming out like a growl.   
  
“It’s just a picture,” The reporter said, but he was shaking slightly. Tony stepped closer, until he was almost nose-to-nose with the guy.  
  
“I said,” Tony began again, his voice angrier than anyone had ever heard. “Leave my kids alone. Or else.” The reporter’s eyes went wide. Tony then stepped back and walked over to Peter. He put his hand on the teenager’s shoulder, the one that Morgan wasn’t using to hide her face, and steered him away. Peter didn’t say anything, just stared at Tony. Eventually, when they were far enough away, Peter spoke up.   
  
“Mister Stark?” He asked, his voice a little tentative. Tony sighed.  
  
“You okay kid?” Peter nodded. “Maguna, baby?” Morgan picked her head up. Her eyes were rimmed with tears.   
  
“I didn’t like that daddy,” She said quietly. Tony took her out of Peter’s arms and she rested her head on his shoulder. “But Petey kept me safe.”  
  
“I wasn’t going to let anything happen to her Mister Stark.” Tony smiled and used his free arm to pull Peter into a hug.   
  
“And I wasn’t going to let anything happen to you.” He let go and Peter was smiling. Before he could say anything else, Pepper was there.   
  
“Oh Morgan sweetie,” She said as the little girl reached for her mother. “I gave all those mean men a talking to for scaring you.”   
  
“That means mommy threatened them.” Pepper swatted Tony’s arm, But Morgan giggle.  
  
“Happy’s bringing the car around,” Pepper said. “I think that was enough excitement for one day.” Tony nodded. She walked a little ways away with Morgan.  
  
“You called us your kids.” Tony turned to face Peter. It was a statement, but there was a tentativeness to his voice. Tony just smiled and ruffled Peter’s hair.  
  
“Because you are.” Peter just smiled and hugged Tony again. When the teenager stepped back, the smile hadn’t left his face. Tony then wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder and walked over to where Pepper and Morgan were.   
  
Five years without the kid was enough for Tony to realize the impact that Peter had made on his life. He wasn’t just his intern or mentee. Peter was his kid. And he would do anything to protect his kid. 

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
